


Placidi risvegli

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Il risveglio, per Levi, era sempre molto graduale.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Another Word [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206675
Kudos: 7





	Placidi risvegli

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa a " _[The Writing Week](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/04/21/the-writing-week-27-04-3-05/)_ " indetta da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **prompt:** frottage || **lista:** kink list

Il risveglio, per Levi, era sempre molto graduale. Amava la sensazione di calore che permaneva sotto le coperte, specialmente quando non era da solo; il motivo, ovviamente, non era unicamente dovuto alla possibilità di attardarsi tra le lenzuola calde, quanto anche al pensiero che il suo non essere solo, significava che Erwin era tornato nel loro letto.  
Un pensiero stupido, in effetti, considerando che il proprio compagno tornava ogni notte tra le coltri, anche se non abbastanza presto perché Levi potesse goderne a pieno e come avrebbe voluto.  
Così, quando si svegliava abbastanza, rotolava contro al proprio amante, cercandone il calore diretto. Erwin mugolava, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al corpo e traendolo a sé, in una presa gentile, ma allo stesso tempo di ferro.  
Sospirò, gli occhi socchiusi nell'oscurità della stanza, mentre con le dita scivolava a carezzarne il petto ampio da sopra la maglia morbida del pigiama, sentendolo alzarsi e abbassarsi dolcemente, con una cadenza ripetitiva. Era piacevole e conciliatorio.  
«Levi...» la voce impastata di Erwin gli fece alzare lo sguardo, sebbene non fosse in grado di vederlo, non direttamente al buio. Poteva però immaginarlo, con lo sguardo lucido di sonno, le labbra schiuse e il viso un poco accaldato.  
«Mh.» fu la sua unica risposta, mentre con le dita andava ad abbassargli i pantaloni del pigiama e i boxer, lasciando il sesso semi-eretto scoperto.  
Vi passò le dita sopra, la conoscenza di quella parte di corpo – _di tutto il corpo_ – dell'amante, stampata a fuoco, mentre socchiudeva gli occhi e abbassava anche il proprio intimo, rimanendo con il membro già eretto dal semi-risveglio, scoperto.  
Erwin sospirò, prima di serrare la presa contro Levi e mugolare; il compagno gli si fece più vicino, facendo scontrare le loro erezioni, racchiudendole tra le mani, avvolgendone solo una parte, mentre si spingeva un poco, strusciandole tra loro.  
Un movimento pigro, che però parve piacere a Erwin, ancora assonnato e che emetteva gemiti bassi, confusi e rochi, memori tra sonno e veglia. «Levi...» lo chiamò nuovamente e l'amante sorrise un poco, prima di baciargli il mento, leccandolo dispettosamente. Non lo vedeva, ma era come se sapesse esattamente dove cercare.  
Cambiarono lentamente posizione, con Erwin che si metteva a pancia in su e Levi che gli si sistemava sopra, muovendosi, andando incontro al movimento lento, ma non per questo spiacevole, delle loro erezioni nude a contatto, nel calore raccolto durante la notte e in quello che stavano creando in quel preciso momento.  
La mano grande di Erwin si insinuò sotto la maglia sformata, troppo grande per Levi, che il ragazzo usava come pigiama. Una carezza, due, calore e piacere, mentre Levi ansimava contro il petto coperto dal morbido cotone che l'amante indossava.  
Vennero silenziosamente poco dopo, con movimenti pigri e ripetitivi, poco enfatici. Non c'era la frenesia dell'orgasmo, ma solo la dolcezza dell'atto, del calore e del sonno che, ancora, li teneva nel bozzolo delle lenzuola. Non si vedevano, ma Erwin gli scompose i capelli corti e scuri nell'oscurità, mormorando qualcosa che Levi interpretò come un “ _Ti amo_ ” assorbito dal sonno che colse entrambi solo pochi istanti più tardi.


End file.
